1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional printer and particularly to a printer having double-sided printing and double-sided reading functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printer related to the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-105970. In this printer, the passage for carrying a medium on which is provided subject matter to be read, such as printed matter, is arranged linearly with respect to a passage for carrying a medium to be printed upon such as a copying sheet, respectively. However, a printer of this type can perform neither double-sided reading nor double-sided printing. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1-172055 discloses a printer capable of performing double-sided printing. However, this printer has disadvantages in that it has no means to read printed matter and is large in size because the enclosed carrying passage used to reverse the medium is arranged outside the print record portion in the printer body.